True Friendship
by NewHampshireMan155
Summary: Zachary Martinez is a nerdy 9th grader, but how will he deal with the stress and bullying he encounters in high school? and what happens when a certain dark-haired boy moves to town? R&R! better than summary, i promise! again R&R ALL-HUMAN! NO WINGS!
1. Prologue Part 1

**WARNING: the content of this story may be extremely disturbing to some people and depressing to others, so be warned! **

**Hi anybody reading this, this is just a story I thought up one day if you don't like it, please tell me and if you do like it please tell me that as well. It is probably going to be either one-shot, two-shot, or three-shot, anyway, here goes! R&R**

**Disclaimer: this story is not based on any person or event in real life so any similarities there may be are merely coincidental. Thank you**

Hello, my name is Zachery Martinez, and welcome to the hell that is my life. Every morning I get up with the sickly feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach and practically throw up on the way to school. I got out of bed today and grabbed my clothes for the day, a pair of worn out khaki pants and a red shirt under a green and black jacket. I left the room where I sleep and walked into the kitchen and bumped right into my sister, Lissa.

"Watch it scum!" she yelled at me, yeah she is pretty much a bitch she flirts with every guy at school and I even heard her doing_ it_ with at least 5 different guys not all at once of course. I pushed my large glasses up my nose and continued walking over to the fridge to make breakfast for all 5 of us; my mom, my dad, Lissa, Sam, and myself. My parents refuse to get up early enough to make breakfast for any of us and my two older siblings basically dumped the load onto me as I am the youngest. I decided that today we were going to have pancakes, so I searched the fridge and the surrounding cupboards for the pancake ingredients. Just as I was finished with the first load of pancakes. Sam came in and took them all for himself. I didn't bother arguing, I knew there was no use, either he would beat the crap out of me and then I would get in trouble for fighting with him or my parents would wake up, tell me to give him the pancakes then I would get in trouble for waking them up.

"Thanks squirt, now continue making more pancakes for everyone else" he said which he didn't need to say, I was planning on it since I do every morning. After my morning of cooking was over, I walked by myself to the bus stop which was about half a mile away Lissa and Sam would be driving to school in Sam's Toyota Camry. But he would always refuse to give me a ride. He would say that he didn't want his car to be ruined with my stench and my very presence. I finally arrived at the bus stop where I would meet up with the vehicle of doom. I waited for about ten minutes by myself because no one wanted to associate with me, the class nerd, the guy who couldn't kick a soccer ball if it landed on his feet. I walked onto the bus and sat in the back by myself, as always. A large senior sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Zach" he said "kiss any guys this weekend, you homo?"

"No"

"Whoa! Managed to resist huh?" he said

I just ignored him after that. My cell phone rang, signaling a text, I looked at it slowly; half expecting it to be more insults instead it was a text from my cousin Ella.

_Hey, how are you? Max and I are coming for about a week to visit…so be prepared_

I read the text the fear already clawing its way into my heart. Every time they came that meant more mouths to feed and more insults and torture at the hands of my parents, siblings and classmates. The bus then pulled up in front of the school and we all climbed out with me last as usual. I was walking into the main building when suddenly I was on the floor, my books and other stuff scattered around me.

"Walk much, Homo?" a voice said from above me laughing

I just gathered up my stuff and kept walking to my block one class, AP Physics. This was my strong subject; I was the best student that the teacher had ever seen. Yet, still even when I brought home my award for best in the state in science my parents simply "failed to notice." I sat down in the front of the class and got out my books, this was going to be a long day. After Physics came Gym; the bane of my existence and my all-time least favorite class. I walked into the changing rooms and changed and walked out into the gym before anyone had arrived in the changing rooms. I did this because being in the changing led to torture from Henry like the incident this morning with him tripping me. I knew I had to do something to stop this torture and I finally think I found a way. After school was over I was picked up today by my uncle Charlie, a very loyal member of the NRA. He came and picked me up in his beat up, old, red Ford pick-up truck. He immediately drove me to my house, never saying a word the whole way there. I immediately got all of my homework done then went for a walk and did my paper route until a car drove up behind me and practically knocked me over. The driver rolled down his window and I saw Sam driving with Lissa in the passenger seat and Henry in the back.

"Watch where you're going, freak" he said to me I didn't reply and he roared off. the tires of his car whipping up dirt and mud that drenched me. I walked home after that and noticed my aunt's car in the driveway. I walked inside preparing for the torture that was soon to begin. My parents actually noticed when I arrived this time but it was only to tell me to cook dinner because they couldn't be bothered to do it since we had guests. I walked into the kitchen and started the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs which I had gotten pretty good at making. Ella suddenly walked into the kitchen and saw me working at the stove.

"Oh, your parents still make you cook and clean?" she asked worry lacing her every word

"Yeah, but I don't mind" I lied

"oka-ay" she said but I don't think she believed me

We talked for a while and then she had to go help her mom get the room they were staying in ready for the night, but after that was done my aunt Valencia walked into the kitchen and looked at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're still here are you?" she said

"Yes" I said defiantly

"Well good" she replied

"What? You actually like the fact that I am here?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes, I think it is good that my brother and sister-in-law have a personal slave to do all of the work for them." She said after that comment I decided to tune her out and I did quite successfully.

Later that night I lay in bed thinking about my life and how to stop the torture and escape the hell which was my life. I found a way. I realized that people treated me the way they did because they thought I was gay and a wimp…my only comment is that once my plan works they will no longer think of me as weak, they will no longer call me a coward…I will no longer be the nerdy 9th grade homosexual.

**Thank you those of you who took the time to read this sorry if it is disturbing. It's just an idea that popped into my head and yeah…so anyway review please! That would make my day tell me what ya think! People! **

**PS. I do not own Maximum Ride **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Okay thank you everybody who is reading this story, I'm sorry if you find it to be disturbing or anything, but it is something that needs to be done. While you are reading this story I want you to think. Think about what you would do if you saw bullying, if you were bullied how you would react, and what you would do to stop bullying. I want you to think about all the people in the world who fall victim to daily harassment and bullying in our society, schools especially. One quarter of all American kids are involved in some sort of bullying, mental, physical, or verbal. Especially in teens, bullying often results in suicide or attempted suicide. In the UK alone about 15-25 students every year commit suicide as a result of bullying. Remember: **_**Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can always kill me.**_**So anyway here is the chapter:**

I got up quietly and started getting ready for school. _This is it! This is the day that I will finally bring an end to the torture! _I walked into the bathroom and searched for something clean to wear and I finally found something that was perfect: a black shirt, black jeans and my red jacket. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast of the day; French toast with bacon. I got out the bread then made up the egg sauce and dipped the toast into the sauce and put it in the pan. As I did that Ella walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Hey" she said to me

"'Morning"

She talked to me for a little while until Sam came and saw the French toast cooking.

"Not burning it, I hope" Sam accused/asked

"No" I answered, that had never happened, not even once.

After Lissa came down and helped Sam eat all of the French toast, I left, without getting any breakfast. But, it's fine; I will just eat whatever passes for food at the high school. I waited alone today as well, but that was fine with me, I won't be alone tomorrow, was all I could think to keep myself sane. I sat there alone ignoring the senior who was doing his best to make my life a leaving hell. After the bus was stopped outside of the school I exited it and ran inside barely managing to avoid Henry's foot when he tried to trip me. I walked to my locker and when I opened it a giant bucket of water landed on my head, soaking me from head to toe. I heard Henry and Sam laughing from down the hall. I continued on with my day as usual, going to all of my classes, getting beat up by some jocks, being called gay by virtually every kid in school. I walked into the gym for gym class and immediately the Jocks fell on me like piranhas to a chunk of bloodied carcass. They surrounded me and started saying things about me being gay (which I'm not by the way) and saying that I looked at other guys private areas when I was in the locker room. Eventually though things started to get physical, it all started with one of the seniors pushing me I crashed into another student, a junior this time, and he was mad so he just pushed me back. I hit another one and it just escalated, eventually they were all on me beating me to a pulp. The teacher saw them and came over.

"What are you doing?" he demanded of the jocks

"Nothing, just teaching this freak what happens when he offends us" they answered

"Oh, well carry on then" the teacher said timidly and walked away **(A/N: before you say that this could never happen in real life don't bother because it has)**

The Jocks kept pummeling me until I was practically on death's door, but I guess they didn't want to get in trouble, because they stopped and let me go. I dragged myself away and managed to stop the bleeding, and miraculously there were no broken bones. I picked myself up off the floor got changed and spent the rest of gym class silently sobbing on the locker room bench but managed to leave before any of the jocks or anyone else got there. I walked out the back door of the school before anybody could stop me and walked alone to my favorite spot to go where I could just think of my options: the forest surrounding the city. I walked in, careful because sometimes my peers would sometimes hide here because they thought that this is where I came to cry, and they spread a rumor that this is where I come to kiss my alleged boyfriend. I sat down on my favorite stump for a while until it finally got dark. I then walked home after calling my dad to make sure he did the paper route.

"I'm home!" I called as I entered the house

"Good! I'm starving" I heard my mom yell

"Great, I'll make dinner, as usual" I muttered heading into the kitchen to make the chicken that was waiting for me there.

After dinner was all done and cleaned up I went up to my room and started looking around for some rope. I finally found a length of rope long enough for the purpose I needed it for. I tied I slip knot in one end and tied the other end to my ceiling fan. I then pulled my metal foldable chair from next to my bed and positioned it right underneath the fan. I got up and stood in the center of the chair lowered the knot around my neck, took one last look at the room around me, said goodbye to the world and kicked the chair out from under me.

**Okay here is the second chapter, sorry it is so short but please tell me what you think of it, you know what to do R&R!**


	3. AN: please read!

**Okay people sorry for the author's note I know that I am technically not supposed to do this but I was just wondering if anybody wanted me to continue this story or not it is up to you if I continue it I will probably introduce Max and the flock and it will probably get a lot happier but if you want me to leave the story as it is that's fine too! **

**So please tell me what you think! **

**~PEACE~**


	4. Chapter 1

**Okay people, sorry for taking so long to update I just wanted this chapter to be really good and not rushed so I took me time on it, and thanks so much for all of your positive reviews asking me to continue this story, so I will. So here goes enjoy! And if you haven't already, please read and review my other stories: ****To Run**** and ****Separate Lives**** thank you!**

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Maximum ride because if I did fang would never have left and Dylan would not exist or if he did Max would hate him, anyway, the point is; me no own MR!**

Fang's POV: **(first time ever! WHOOOT!)**

I can't believe my mom would so selfishly uproot our entire family and move us all to some small town or something up north. We were all in our car traveling from our previous home in Houston, Texas. I was currently listening to my iPod and watching my sister try and talk my twin brother to death. Now we may be twins but my brother, Jeffery, and I are complete opposites he is a talker, he talks a good amount but not an obscene amount like our sister, Monique, while I tend to be silent, he has strawberry blond hair, pale skin and wears mostly white clothes while I wear all black, (and no I'm not emo!) have olive toned skin and have black hair. My sister Monique had mocha colored skin and black person hair, in other words she looked kinda like a sheep. We had adopted her back in Texas when I was about 9.

"Hey mom, are we there yet?" Iggy asked (that's Jeffery's nickname)

"We're not going to be there for a couple more hours so sit tight" mom replied the rest of us minus myself groaned. Who are the rest of us? You might ask, well, that would be me, (my name is Nick, but everybody just calls me Fang) my sister Monique (Nudge), my twin Iggy, and my younger brother Robert (who we call The Gasman, or Gazzy for short, don't ask, trust me, you don't want to know). We waited in the car; I slept mostly or listened to my iPod playing all of my favorite music.

I opened my eyes and in front of me was a large house; the outside was a dark bluish color, with a bright yellow trim. I silently got up and opened the door to the car and walked to the front door. The door opened slowly as I approached as if it was controlled by my thoughts. The foyer in front of me was a soft peach color and to say that it was large would be an understatement. There was a narrow table against the left wall and a mirror right above it. I looked into the room at the end of the hall; it was the kitchen, it was a soft peach color with dark wood colored cabinets on almost every wall and matching counters. I ran upstairs and ran into a room with my name on sticky note attached to the white wooden door. The room had all black walls and ceiling and all of my possessions had already been moved in. I just stood there for a while when I started to realize that my parents and siblings were missing. I quickly walked down the stairs and entered what I assumed to be the living room; our couch was in the center facing the large flat-screen TV which I had won in the raffle in the Winter Carnival our last year in Texas; all of my friends had bought like a million tickets each, but I had bought only one because I felt that it was a major waste, but still I was still pretty excited about winning, I mean who wouldn't be? The screen was freaking huge! Anyway I walked forward and noticed something white on the coffee table in the center of the room, I reached down and picked it up, it appeared to be a letter or note of some sort. I unfolded it and read the note that was inside

_Fang,_

_We are across the street visiting some of the neighbors, we tried to wake you, but gave up when you gave Iggy a bloody nose while you were flailing, trying to stay asleep. Anyway if you are reading this that means that you are awake so please come over to meet them with us if we are not back yet. We are in the brick house right across the street. I think you will like this family they have a son your age and I think you might like him, you might become good friends. At least give it a shot. See you soon. _

_-Mom_

I put the note down on the coffee table and quickly grabbed my coat and walked across the street to the brick house my mom had described I walked up the path heading in between two rows of finely manicured hedges. I walked up to the dark wood door and pressed the doorbell that was sitting all by itself on the house next to the door looking like it really wanted to be pushed. I heard the loud clanging of the doorbell from inside a few seconds later a pretty teenager who looked to be about my age opened the door. She had shoulder length brownish, blond hair, I guess the technical term would be dirty blonde, but I am no expert so please don't kill me, oh little people in my head, if I am wrong. Her face had an expression on it indicating that she didn't think too highly of me and felt like she was above everything.

"What do you want?" she asked, a slight glare covering her pretty face.

"Oh, nothing, I wouldn't normally come here, but my parents said they were here, and requested that I join them" I responded

"Oh, fine" she finally gave in and moved grudgingly aside, I smirked at her, she glared even harder at me, which for some reason made me smirk some more. I walked by her and she followed me into the living room where my parents were sitting on a couch and nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were standing behind them. Their eyes lit up with relief as they saw me enter the room my mom stood up and motioned me to the two other adults in the room, in total other than my family and the two adults my mom had motioned me to there were two teenage girls who looked kind of similar, one was the person who opened the door, I assumed they must be sisters or something, there was also a teenage boy who looked to be about my age sitting next to the teenage girl who I had not seen yet, who for some reason looked rather dejected and was staring down at his shoes and he had a dark red mark around his neck. The two adults stood and held out their hands. The man started speaking to me.

"Hello, you must be Nick, I'm Jeb Betchelder, your parents have just been telling us all about you" he said with a smile

I shook his hand "yup, that's me, but please call me Fang"

"Um, okay…" he said looking kind of unsure.

The woman who I assumed to be his wife stepped forward and extended her hand for me to shake "hello, Fang, I'm Velencia Martinez, Jeb's wife and this" she said indicating the boy "is our son, Zach" I waved quickly to Zach, but he barely looked up and I didn't get much of a reply from him. **(A/N: I know that before I said that Valencia was Zach's aunt but I have now decided that she should be his mother, sorry if it confused you) **

Next the girl sitting next to Zach stood up "hi, I'm Ella, and this" she said indicating the pretty girl who had opened the door "is Max, we're Jeb, and Valencia's nieces who are staying with them for a while" she smiled "it's nice to meet you Fang!"

I then went and sat down on the couch that my parents had just vacated, but before I could get comfortable my mom turned to me "hey Fang, why don't you, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy get to know the other neighbors while we talk to the Martinez's"

Valencia smiled kindly "and I'm sure Ella and Max would love to show you around the neighborhood, right?" she said the last part to Ella and Max, who grinned and scowled respectively.

"Fine, I guess meeting the neighbors would not be such a bad idea" I said getting up from the fluffy couch. We "kids" walked out onto the street and started walking around the neighborhood, Ella was in the lead, talking to Iggy, Nudge was in the back with Gazzy, and Max had ended up next to me.

"Hey" I said, smiling. Okay maybe not really smiling but the closest thing you would get out of me.

"Hi" she said in a tone that made it clear that she didn't want to talk to me, but since when do I listen to people when they don't want to talk to me? Exactly.

"So how long have you been living with Jeb and Valencia?" I asked.

She glared at me "and that's your business because…?"

"I don't know, I guess it's not really, I was just trying to be friendly" I frowned slightly.

We continued our walk in almost utter silence, the only sounds being Iggy and Ella's talking, Nudge's constant chatter to Max who had moved back there after my lame attempt at conversation; see that's why I rarely talk, almost always something bad happens. I was busy mourning the death of my recent conversation when a black fuzzy object ran toward us and jumped up onto Ella and licked her face.

"TOTAL! COME BACK! I NEED YOU TO PLAY TEA PARTY WITH MEEEE!" I heard what sounded like a young girl wail. A little while later a blond haired girl ran around the corner and almost ran into Iggy who was already practically doubled over laughing at the whole 'Total' incident. The girl walked up to us, she looked like she was about six or seven. "Hi, who are you?" she said energetically.

"Oh we're some of the neighbors who live around here" Ella responded and introduced all of us "and who are you?"

"I'm Angel and I just moved into this neighborhood with my parents and big brother"

"Oh really? Well maybe we can meet your big brother some time" Ella smiled at her

"Sure!" she grinned happily then she ran off in the direction she had come carrying her dog, Total.

"Well, I hate to ruin the moment but it is starting to get dark so we should probably be getting home" I said

"Oh yes of course, you're sure you can't stay for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sorry, but we really have to be getting home"

"oh, okay" she says sounding disappointed.

"Anyway see you guys later" Iggy calls to Ella and Max as we walk towards our house.

Later that night I'm sitting in bed when I realize that maybe moving here won't actually be so bad, I mean there was nobody like Max down in Texas, they were all girly and shallow and such. And all of the guys were Jocks and treated everyone like crap, oh, how I miss Texas, despite all of its flaws, it is still a great place to live in my opinion, the best. I mean you never have to worry about shoveling snow down there, or worry about ice, or the cold at all for that matter. Then something hit me, why did Zach have that ring around his neck it looked like something or someone had tried to choke him with a rope or something like that. Maybe that was why he was sad. Anyway I'll figure this out another time for now all I have to worry about is sleep will it decide to pay me a visit tonight or not? I hope it will, I'm exhausted.

**okay there you go sorry it has been so long since the last time I updated, Please forgive me! Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Either way please tell me I feed off of you reviews so the more you review the better the story will be and the faster it will come so REVIEW or else! Nah I'm just joking…or am I?**

**~PEACE~ **


	5. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story in a VERY long time, but I recently reread it and I found that I really love this story so I am going to be continuing it! So here it is Chapter 2! Enjoy! And please Review if you can! Thanks! **

**PS: I do not own MR as I have said so many times before**

Fang POV:

I was beginning to enjoy the north I mean sure some kids were just as bad as those back in Texas, but most were ok except I'm not sure about that Max girl I mean she could be so irritable sometimes! But for some reason she was on my mind a lot lately I'm not sure why. Wow she must be powerful, I usually don't say this much about people, even in my head, oh well, on to my day. I woke up early, it was still dark, I looked at the clock; The luminous face said 6:17 am. CRAP! I was late! I got up and looked around my, wait for it, black room. I grabbed my black clothes and quickly put them on; well I did fall down twice. Wait I shouldn't have said that, please don't tell anyone. Gah! I must be crazy if I'm talking to myself like that. Grrr! Anyway after I finally got dressed properly I walked downstairs ready to eat some heavenly goodness (bacon). I turned on the kitchen light and pulled a pan out from under the counter and light a burner on the stove and put the bacon in the pan on the stove. After I finished my breakfast Iggy came down the stairs grabbed some food that I had made and we grabbed our bags and headed out the door to walk to school. As we were passing Max's house the door opened and Ella and max herself came out, Max glared at me and walked a slight distance ahead of Iggy and I. I also noticed Zachary follow them out but he was walking a good distance behind us. We walked like that until we got to our school.

"What classes do you have?" Iggy asked me

"I'm not sure I haven't gotten my schedule yet" I said "we should do that, come on" I grabbed Iggy's arm and dragged him towards the office where we were to receive our schedules. In case you haven't realized yet Iggy is blind so I try to do my best to help him when possible. We picked our schedules up and found that they were very similar we then heard the bell ring and we all headed off to class, for me it was Geometry I with Mrs. Nguyen. When I entered the room Mrs. Nguyen, who was a short Asian woman who looked around 36, directed me to the only open seat, which just happened to be the seat directly in front of Max, I smirked and sat down in the seat. Zachery was sitting next to me, his head buried in his arms.

Mrs. Nguyen walked to the front of class and began her lesson, "ok class, to begin we will be playing a get to know you game with partners so I'll read out the pairs right now, Phil and Sandy, Zachery and Sarah, William and Katelyn, Luke and Kayla, Maxine and Nicholas, Adam and Amanda, and Samuel and Sophie."

As soon as her partner was announced I heard max sigh and she turned around and glared at me.

"ok so class, once you find your partners you should introduce yourself and then come up here and get one of the worksheets up front and ask your partners the questions that are on them and they will do the same for you, after you are done with that you should spending the rest of class asking your partner anything you want to know and just get to know them." Mrs. Nguyen explained.

I turned to face Max and said "hi, I'm Fang, why do you hate me?"

"I hate your type, you look like a player" she replied "or a jock, I hate them both"

I just smirked and went and grabbed a worksheet for her and I, and we started asking each other the questions.

*******a line goes here*******

It was lunch, a whole hour where I could expect to sit by myself, because iggy was not in my lunch and I didn't know anyone. I waited in line and grabbed a cheeseburger then sat down at the only empty table I could see because I didn't want to talk to anyone really. I had been sitting there for approximately 1 minute when I pretty girl with red hair came and sat down beside me.

"Hey there" she said "What's your name? I'm Lissa"

"I'm fang" I answered then returned to my lunch

"Fang? That's….interesting…anyway I was wondering if you wanted to be friends I noticed you were all alone, and wanted to be friendly so I was going to invite you to sit with me and my friends" she smiled at me.

"ok"

"you don't talk much do you?" she wondered aloud

"nah" I smirked

She then grabbed my hand and practically dragged me over to her table and introduced me to all of her friends.

"This is Meredith, and there is Sam, and we can't forget Matt, Phil, or Alexis." Lissa said pointing out each one to me and I nodded my hello.

*******This is A LINE******* (again)**

Zach's POV

I woke up this morning the same as I had the last few days as ready as I could be to face the torture of my family and school. I slowly opened my eyes, my neck was still hurting from when I tried to hang myself. I got up and looked in the mirror in the bathroom, the red mark on my neck was slowly fading but it was still noticeable. I went downstairs and made breakfast for everyone as usual, today it was eggs and bacon. I thought about what had gone on these past few days and what I almost did to myself.

*Flashback*

_I pulled my metal foldable chair from next to my bed and positioned it right underneath the fan. I got up and stood in the center of the chair lowered the noose around my neck, took one last look at the room around me, said goodbye to the world and kicked the chair out from under me_. _I was suffocating, my neck hurt and I was involuntarily struggling against the knot at my neck but I soon lost consciousness. I woke up in a soft bed that smelled of someone's perfume and it was covered in pillows. I opened my eyes more and I saw Ella sitting on a chair next to the bed resting with her head on the back of the chair, snoring softly. I reached over and grabbed her arm lightly. She slowly opened her eyes__ and looked at me._ _She smiled slightly. _

"_What were you thinking, Zach?" she asked, looking concerned_

"_I don't know I thought it would make things better" _

"_well it didn't, it just made things worse for me, now I'm worried about you" she said "I'm here for you if you need me, everything will be alright" Ella got up and hugged me then walked out of her room and looked back at me with worry lacing her face then closed the door quietly, and I drifted back into unconsciousness. _

_*End Flashback*_

I finished the eggs and brought them to the table, one plate for everyone in the house, Jeb, Max, Ella, and even my aunt Brigid. They all came down and ate and it was uneventful for once, I mostly just stared down at my food. After breakfast Max dragged Ella out the door to school, forcing me to walk alone but that's ok I always walk myself to school, alone. I was about halfway there when I ran into Sam and Lissa. Sam was quick to push me into a puddle.

"Good job walking, faggot!" he then started laughing like his remark was the funniest thing ever and he and Lissa continued walking towards school.

Soaking wet, I picked myself up and continued walking, today was going to be interesting and I can't wait until this is all over.

I walked into the school just as the bell rang and I hurried to my class, barely making it before I would have been given a detention.

I sat through my classes barely able to contain my boredom and pain from the constant bullying I faced. But I managed to, and soon it was time for me to go home because school was over. I walked out of the school and back to my house while being barraged with the constant insults and bullying mostly referring to me as a "faggot" or a "homo" or people using the most colorful of human language especially the word that begins with a f and has four letters, yeah that word. They would use that word constantly to try and verbally attack me and make my life a living hell. Well I'm sure it will all end soon, I will make sure it does.

**Okay guys this is it for today! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon! And I recently read the last maximum ride book and I have to say I loved it! Especially the ending! How about you guys? Oh well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to get better about updating! Sorry for the authors notes in the prologue I was more of a prude then and I thought I was going to make the story darker but that changed oh well thanks for reading!**


End file.
